User talk:Erudite bound
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mother 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- From Beyond The Stars (Talk) 14:30, 4 October 2012 Please refrain from adding theories to pages, even as trivia. We save theories for the big ones, like Giygas. We are an informative factual wiki, not a fan site. PS - Don't add trivia for the same reason. We're trying our best to integrate it into articles. Especially do not add trivia which is pointless or baseless. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 00:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sheet Music Hey, I would appreciate it if you removed the sheet music from the Snowman page. The sheet music is not necessary, and was arranged by someone and personal stuff is not something that is fitting for wiki pages. You can obviously put sheet music on your user pages if you would like. Cheers. Dhuzy 21:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Fine I'll remove the sheet music but I wish to add sheet music as a link and I'll gladly find any and all sheet music.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 22:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! It's nice to be appreciated. Your work on the Mother enemies is important, we are missing a lot of enemies. We're missing a few on the EarthBound page as well, I think I created a lot of those a while back... Anyway, keep up the good work! Dhuzy 02:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) EarthBound Enemy Articles So far, Crested Booka and Criminal Caterpillar need a template. Dhuzy As well as Cute Li'l UFO and Extra Cranky Lady. Dhuzy 22:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Gruff Goat, High Class UFO, Mighty Bear, Mighty Bear Seven, No Good Fly, Petrified Royal Guard, and Rowdy Mouse need templates, and Gigantic Ant, Marauder Octobot, Mostly Bad Fly, Mystical Record, Plain Crocodile, Violent Roach, and Wooly Shambler need images. Dhuzy 22:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations for 300 edits! Sorry, I don't have time to look at the Mother 3 articles today, I have tons of homework to do. Sorry. Dhuzy 21:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!!! Creepypastas are the joy of my life - no matter how illogically and unjustifiably so. "When in doubt, bring the story about a murderous necrophiliac out~!" lolno Who knew such a thing as a mundane piece of literature would shape the very way a person lives... Hmm... Of course, that only makes me wonder what I've been doing with my life... ._. The entire Mother series are some of the best RPGs ever. And one of the most nostalgic pieces of my childhood. I'm actually very proud that I own a legit copy of EarthBound for some (illogical and unjustifiable) reason. And thank you for uploading that one particularly awesome picture. ( ._.) I think I most definitely will be seeing you later... ... Sweetie. ;D Unsane (talk) 05:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait, why do you want to make a sprite of me? Nice job on the articles by the way. Dhuzy 21:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry about the recent absence, I was busy with family stuff, like Thanksgiving and all. Anyway, I'm back, and then there seems to be some vandalism. By the way, if you see any pages that you are certain should be deleted, put the delete template (the word "delete" in two brackets ) on it. Also, nice job on the articles, just remember to use proper grammar and make sure the name of the page is bold. And yes, I am male. Dhuzy 20:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday. ^_^ Well. I do hope you have a particularly great day. ^_^ ... I'm just going to leave this here as a makeshift birthday gift, I suppose. ._. This. ;D Necrosanity (talk) 18:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool, happy birthday! Hopefully you had a nice celebration or something. :) Dhuzy 20:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What? I didn't quite get that... Dhuzy 20:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) It's Drum and Bass, how can you not? =p You're very welcome~! ^_^ Necrosanity (talk) 21:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) No Problem No problem, this place does need some serious work. 21:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply I think that I'm going to be pretty deticated to reforming this place. Just left another wiki and need a place to go. 01:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC)